Project Summary To attract, engage and support students who will ultimately pursue advanced degrees and careers in Science, Technology, Engineering and Math, it is critical to create enthusiasm about science and opportunities for employment in STEM and health related fields. Children?s National Health System (CNHS), and Children?s Research Institute (CRI) propose a program, entitled Mentored Experience To Expand Opportunities in Research version High School, METEOR v HS, whose goal is to provide basic, translational, clinical and behavioral training opportunities for high school students in the unique setting of our research intensive children?s hospital. Our planned program builds on other summer programs including METEOR for Medical Students. METEOR v. HS will recruit rising junior underrepresented minority (URM) and disadvantaged students from District of Columbia (DC) Public and Public Charter Schools (DCP/DCPCS) and Prince George?s County Public Schools (PGCPS) whose exposure to STEM and its importance to health related careers is limited. We will provide an 8 week, interactive, mentored research and career development experience aimed at exposing students to the excitement of scientific inquiry and innovation and how to apply STEM knowledge to improving the health and wellbeing of children and families with both common and rare diseases which encompass the NICHD and NIH missions. Students will be paired with a lead mentor and supported with a mentorship team with whom the student will develop the summer research project. Our mentored research focused on developmental biology, molecular pathogenesis, genomics and systems biology, clinical and community research focused on disorders which affect infants, children, families, communities and populations and which integrate laboratory and clinical research through interdisciplinary teams. Students will utilize an Individual Development Plan to direct their involvement in a program of career mentoring and college preparation. They will engage in an interactive curriculum focused on research proficiency and practice, attend rounds, seminars and workshops focused on biomedical careers. They will publically present their research at both a summer Research Day and at CNHS?s annual spring Research Week. To improve STEM teaching, we will recruit two STEM focused teachers from our partner schools who will engage in a sequential one or two year summer research opportunity within a CNHS/CRI laboratory or institute. Teachers will improve their skills in STEM learning, and establish a STEM teacher learning community by engaging in professional training through collaboration with GWUSED. Topics may include training in the culture of innovation and discovery, teamwork, project based learning and 21st century skill application and will lead to a certificate in STEM and credits toward an MEd.